That Fateful Night
by Biggestwolframfanever
Summary: That fateful night I lost everything my best friend and fiancce left ending our engagement for what I thought was foreverbut after 7 years of touture and maning up He's coming back. But His letter is strange I may come with a person what dose that mean.I was lost until I saw her. With him. Now will I be able towin my true loves affection back or has he left me forever. Why Wolf?Why
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The room was lit with the glow of candles and chandeliers' shone with light. The walls adorned with white, silver and gold streamers in celebration. Laughter and cheer filled the room. People dressed in their best attire drinking having fun. Enjoying the party. It was a birthday so what reason is there not to be cheerful. Especially if you're the birthday boy. Even he's smiling and enjoying of course. Yet if you really looked at him and you know him well. You can see that there's something about. He's upset but there's no reason that you can think as to why. In fact he's been like that the whole week. You've tried to ask him to help him but he keeps pushing you away. Saying 'it's nothing.' when it's not. There's something eating at him slowly. You can tell he wants to say something but never dose. You wonder if he'll ever tell. Lights. The lights seem to overcome everything until it's all white. Your surrounded by people you can still hear their voices. But you see nothing. Finally, the lights seem to dim and the crowd walks away. Surrounding him. They all start to sing 'Happy Birthday to you,' in what sounds like a melancholy tone. You join along not trying to stand out even more than you already are. You stare straight through the crowd towards him. Your fiancé` Wolfram von Bielefeld. As everyone finishes the song, he puts on a fake smile trying to be nice. As he thanks everyone for coming and for the rest of the night enjoy the party. He quietly surveys the crowd as he opens gifts. He stares at for a second then continues looking. You can't tell who he's looking for, but as he finishes looking. He's disappointed. As he opens his last gift and thanks everyone again. The crowd clears away and everyone goes back to what they're doing. You sneak away to a corner. He quietly excuses himself from his group and exits the ballroom. You sneak away as well trying to catch up with him. As you do a quick scanning of the hallways you spot him going down the way to his old bedroom. You quickly follow behind making sure not to be seen. Finally he enters the room. Leaving the door slightly ajar. You quietly make your way to the door peaking in side to see what he's doing. He's sitting on his bed staring at a small star shaped locket.

"You said you'd be here. Where are you? I was really looking forward to seeing you again. Please where are you?" Wolfram whisper in a barely audible voice. You had to lean in to hear. After a minute or two of silence you felt you should say something. So as not to startle him. You knock on the door, and ask,

"Can I come in Wolf?" He nods and you open the door to let yourself in making sure to close it behind you. You take a seat next to him. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at you confused, and then he understands.

"I told you once Yuuri I'm not going to tell you anything because it's nothing. Why can't understand that wimp." I laughed lightly at the nickname.

"Wolfram I can see it. Something's upsetting you. I saw you at the party looking for someone. And now you're holding that locket and think it has something to do with it. You should be happy but your depresses. It's your birthday yet you're not celebrating. You've been acting weird all week. And it all started with that letter." He stares at you with a pained sad expression in his eyes, but he puts on a small real smile, and stares right through you towards the window. He looks away from you and stares at his feet.

"Yuuri," You barely hear it but you reply.

"Yes"

"Do, you love me?" You confused and surprised by the sudden question and you panic.

"Well I don't know Wolf. I like you but as a friend nothing more, but your my best friend." He closes his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks Yuuri. You just helped me decide a big decision. Regarding to the locket and the letter, it was from an old friend of mine requesting me to travel with them. I was afraid on how you'd and everyone else would react but now I know. I'm going to go. I finally decided," Wolfram walked over to his desk and grabbed a letter he placed in your hands he still holds them. "Yuuri this is for you. When I leave I want you to open it. It's for you and you only so you don't have to read to everyone. Just you. Don't open it before I'm gone through please. It will be better that way. Now would you mind leaving I have to pack? I know my friend should be arriving soon. And I would prefer if you weren't here to meet her. She's kind of sensitive." Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in." You turn to see the door open and a girl walks in not a maid or anyone at the party. She's pretty. Her long white side bangs in the front fell to her shoulders and her dark red hair flowed gracefully to her thighs. Her long silver dress sparkled in the moonlight as a slit was cut to her thigh to reveal skin. Strapless and revealed skin until her lower back.

"Hey Wolfram, you make your decision yet? I see that you're with him but no words are coming out of your mouths. And is he gonna sit there like a buffoon and stare or dose he not know about. 'It'" She said one hand on her hip with a smartalic tone.

"He knows somewhat. Finally you made it," He let go of your hands and walks to give her a hug. "I started to think you weren't coming. It took you long enough. And yeah I made my decision. I'll go with you."

"That's good." She started to stroke the back of Wolframs hair. "I thought you'd say that. I'm glad. She'll be glad to see you to."

"She's there?" He pulled away and stared at her with hope in his eyes. The girl simply nodded. "Great." You can tell he's smiling just as you can hear it in his voice." I gotta finish packing you want to help Sis." She smiled and nodded as you his words repeated in your head.

"Wait, what you have a sister?" You exclaimed shocked. They roll their eyes and Wolfram answers.

"She's not my real sister. I just consider her as one like she considers me as her brother. Not related by blood or anything. Now wimp gets out. I told you this already." You're confused at the sudden hostility towards you but you get up and leave any way to avoid any harm. "Finally he's gone. Some way to put a letter. Wolfram I can help you I'm coming to your birthday at midnight so you have until then to decide. Stay and be stuck in the drift or leave and get a new life. I mean really. But at least now I can leave knowing I did everything I could but he still will never love me. Let's get packing Emm." I walked to my closet and started to pull out the final things I had left. Emmi walked over to the window staring at the moon with violet eyes. Then turned to me with sky blue eyes.

"Happy 85th Birthday to you." She said in a sing song voice. With that Wolfram fell asleep, and woke up the morning already halfway to Emmi's country.

Back In Shin Makoku

I opened my eye groggily. It took me forever but I finally fell asleep last night. The letter he gave me killed me with anticipation. And everything that happen last night confused me so much I'm so lost. I looked out the window noting how late it was.

"No one woke me up. It's almost noon. Man I'm gonna have a ton of paper work to do." I hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and rushed with my cloths. I stared at the letter as I was about to leave out. I picked it up and put it in my jacket pocket. I walked toward the office and was surprised that no one was in the halls. Nothing was happening it was extremely quite. Wolfram should be out training his troops by now and Conrad would've been looking for me, or Gunter crying. But nothing it was quite. When I finally reached my office I knew something was wrong. I walked in and saw everyone in there. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata, Anissina, and even Lady Celi, but no Wolfram. They all looked at me with very serious faces. But Celi looked sad. I was confused. So I asked.

"What's wrong everyone? Did something happen? Where's Wolfram?" I was concerned. I hadn't seen him since last night.

"Your Majesty Wolfram's gone. He left. The only explanation is in the note he left." Said Conrad missing his usual smile.

"What? I knew he said he was leaving but I never expected this soon. How long has he been gone?"

"We don't know Shibuya. We suspect since late last night. But you knew about this and didn't tell anyone?" Murata questioned suspiciously.

"Well I only found out last night. Wolfram gave me this letter and said when he left I could read it. But I never knew he was leaving so soon. This girl was with him last night too. She wasn't at the party but she just showed up. She had dark red hair and white bangs in the front. And was wearing this really sparkly silver dress."

"Wait did you say red hair with white bangs?" Asked Conrad

"Yeah why?" I mused slightly

"What color eyes did she have?" Anissina asked.

"A dark purple. But why are you asking me these questions." I stated confused.

"Shibuya can we see the letter he gave you?" Murata asked.

"Sure I guess he said it was only for me I don't have to share it with anyone unless I want to. But if it will help." I slightly mumbled as I handed Murata the letter. He and Gwendal read over as Conrad began to talk.

"Your Majesty that girl Wolfram was with was Wolfram's childhood friend. They haven't seen each other since they were young. At that they were very close. Best friends."

"They were practically inseparable." Snorted Gwendal.

"Shibuya I think you need to read this." Murata handed me the letter. I slowly read it out loud.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I am sorry for my sudden departure. I wish that it didn't have to come to this but it did. I am leaving and I have no Idea when I'll be back. But I promise to return by your side once everything is settled. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you with our relationship. I know you will always be sided by your own culture and that you will never truly love me like I love you. So I have to leave I can't stand constantly causing trouble for everyone around me. It makes me feel so needy. Truthfully I am. I at least need someone I know that will actually love me. So that's why I am dissolving our engagement. For good. I hope you will find true love someday Yuuri. And that person will love you back. I think I might follow in my mother's footsteps and travel the world. Emmi and I and maybe Leah if she ever is feeling better. So I leave you with a farewell we will meet again. Under worse or better circumstances._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Wolfram_

_'So that's why you asked me if I loved you. Wolfram.'_


	2. Did I fall in love again?

Seven Years Later...

"Aww your leaving so soon. You've barely even started your travels." Whined Emmi

"And you haven't even found your love." Added Leah

"I know I know, but something just calling me back. Plus I've missed 7 years' worth of birthdays with my little girl. I'm not staying unless I find my true love on my way there or something. I'll be back before you know it. Promises unless something happens okay?" I said sincerely. They both smiled and nodded. "Thanks for everything you guys." I walked over to Emmi and gave her a hug then I walked over to Leah sitting on her throne staring at me with those eyes. I knelt on one knee and bowed my head. "My queen Leah I will see you again. For I promise. My dear." I stayed like that for a minute then lifted my head. To see the sight of Leah quietly crying tears of joy.

"Come my dear knight. Hug me farewell to last me until I see you again." I stood and continued to walk forward and hug my friend farewell. "Farewell my Knight." I let go of her and walked away. Emmi followed me and escorted me out of the palace. She rushed me along to the stables and helped me with my stuff. Finally we rode to the docks. She helped me bored the ship and just as she was about to leave.

"Wolfram, don't forget this." She threw something towards me as I caught it I looked at what it was and smiled. "Bye Wolfie. Hope to see you again." She yelled and waved as the boat took off. I waved back and gave her a happy smile. I went down to my room and lay on my bed. Thinking _'this is going to be a long trip. But hopefully they won't be to mad.'_

_In Shin Makoku Seven Years later..._

"Oh Your Majesty you've got a letter. It's from a von Bielefeld." Said Gunter handing Yuuri the letter.

"Thank you Gunter." Slowly Yuuri opened the letter with hope it was from his ex-fiancé. And it was. The letter said.

_Dear Heika,_

_ I would like to ask of a visit. To see family and our daughter. I should be arriving about a week from when you receive this letter. I hope to clear certain things up and once again be friends. I may or may not come with guest. Unknown until arrival date. _

_Yours truly,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

"Gunter, tell the maids to prepare a room. We've got a guest coming" As Gunter left the room. I leaned back in my chair and thought to myself. '_This time I won't let him go. I will_ _show him that I love him.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a certain little girl not so little anymore though.

"Yuuri is what I hear true is Wolfram coming back?" Greta asked bashfully. Now 22 her hair grew out and she stopped acting completely childish. She looked just like her mother. Yuuri stood up from his chair and walked over to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Yes sweetie. He's coming home and this time it will be for good. I promise." I squeeze her tightly as she starts to cry silently. I stroke her hair as she dose and think a last thought 'hopefully he will accept me too. Please do.'

_Wolfram's journey 1 day away from arrival_

_Squish .Squash._ I stomp through the mud guiding my along my side. He nays at me. I can tell what he's trying to say. I feel the same way. It wasn't supposed to rain but the weather is unpredictable. So now I'm looking for a tree or something to keep dry. Finally after almost half a mile of walking. I spot a tree as I start towards it. I notice something particularly someone. As I get closer I see it's a girl. I rush over and see that she's only asleep and she has a horse as well. Maybe a traveler or just visiting. She different very different. Long layered teal hair. She was wearing a uniform but not a soldiers or healer. Red outline and supped to be white body but slightly brown. Probably from the mud. As I inspected her, her horse kept trying to push me back away from her. Odd. As I reach to wake her he moves in my way as if he's guarding her. She finally wakes up to the horses tail hairs getting in her face. The first thing I notice as she gets up is her stormy gray eyes. Their beautiful. My image of her is ruined as she groggily asked

"Hey you bring lunch?" Apparently she's not very worried if I'm here to kidnap her or help her. "No I'm not because you would have by now if you wanted to or my horse would've kicked you in the face. So I'm fine. Now did you bring lunch." I looked at her surprised and wonder two thing can she read my thoughts. Or has this happened before. I walked back over to my horse and pulled out a sack from my bag, and tossed it to her. I had more than enough food for the small travel I had left. Lately I haven't really been hungry. I've lost weight and now I'm lighter than usual. She looked at the bag and then me. "Thanks, and yea this has happened to me quite a few times already. People are thinking I'm dead." I sit down against the tree near her. "But I'm really just sleeping. I'm on my way to the Shin Makoku. You going the same way. Right now I'm just trying to escape my past and start new. You seem familiar have we met before?" She asked as she pulled an apple out of the bag and took a bite from it.

"Yea I'm heading the same way, and I really doubt we have met before trust me. But we do happen to have a lot in common. We're both trying to start new. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

"I'm Lexi von Winterdale. Lexi is short for Lexianafeild. It just takes less time. So," She took another bite of apple and swallowed before she began again. "What are you getting away from broken heart?" I nod and start to really examine her horse to get away from the subject. As I do this I'm finally realizing I just told this complete stranger a lot about me and gave her food. Why did it just feel so natural? "You okay. You know you don't have to talk about it. I wouldn't want to talk about mine either."

"No no. It's not just that it's the fact that I'm telling you someone I just met a few minutes ago a lot about myself. But it felt so natural like your someone I've known for years. And here I go again." The rain started to get heavier. And I was still soaked. "Hey you don't mind If I make a fire?"

"No go ahead just picks one of the loose branches or all the rain will come showering down. Your soaking wet I thinks it's best if you change cloths to." I was already looking for a loose branch and I notice she was right it would be best if I changed cloths to prevent from getting sick, but I didn't have any. All my clothes were shipped straight to blood pledge castle. After a minute of debating with myself I decided to ask although I knew this wouldn't be good.

"Would you happen to have any spare cloths?" I pulled a large broken branch down and put it on the ground. I tried to make a fire but I only got sparks the wood was only slightly wet but nothing. Finally I heard a snap and the wood was on fire. But I didn't try that time. I looked at Lexi she had her hands in a snap and had another uniform in her other hand.

"Yeah my elements fire and water and wind but not earth. Here's a uniform I hate the colors on it so I supposes you can wear it. It's a zero but I think you'll be able to fit it. I suggest go to the other side of the tree. Unless you want me to see you and thanks for the food. I prefer fire most but water is my second favorite. It's really fun to test how far I can go in combining them. "

"So you are a fire user?" I start to walk around the other side of the tree.

"Yeah originally I was a water user but somehow during my accident. I got my mother and fathers elements. I was really scared when it happened, and it still hurts whenever I use it but it's minor pain. Nothing like how it began when I first used it. Like a silent reminder." I finished pulling on the pants and came back around. I see why she hates this. It's so colorful like someone puked rainbows all over it. I put my uniform on a low tree branch over the fire.

"What happen to this?" I gestured with my hands to the things I was wearing.

"Oh well it used to be white but I left it at an artist friend of mines house and he used it as a canvas. But it's... no it's like he puked rainbows."

"My thoughts exactly." I slid down the trunk of the tree letting out an exasperated sigh. "Oh well it's better than nothing. Thanks." I stared at the fire now my head crowded with thoughts.

_' I can't believe it a girl I met not more than 10 minutes ago. And I'm in her cloths and shes eating my food. I never thought I could just get along with someone so easily. Is this a sign of love. No no it can't be. Can it?' _I stare at her for a minute. She has her eyes closed and looks like she's sleeping again. She's did I just think that? No it can't be I come out of one love only to find another. Please let her feel the same way. Please.


	3. My horrible life

I leaned my head back taking in a much needed breath. I don't know how it any of this happened but somehow I was just kissing Lexi. I know I shouldn't feel it, but I feel like the cheater and after allthose times I accused Yuuri of being one. Ishook my head trying to get the thought out of my mind. Apprentaly L exui took it as something different and went off on me.

"Well I 'm sorryy that after you just said you loved me and all then try to kiss and you don't like! Then it's your own falut I'm getting out of her. Good bye." Iswear there was an imaginary door there and she slammed it. I stood up after her and raced her to her her from the one side.

"No thats not at all what I was doing. I was in a bad relationship before and I felt like I was cheating on my ex when I kissed you but you made meforet all about him and evrything that happened then when you kissed me." I was looking around and about anywhere to ignore her blush and staring eyes.

"Really?" she asked surprised andsarcastically. Ilooked up onto her eye and for the first time I saw a glimer of hope in her eyes. She really wantedthis as much as me. Inever thought anyone in ths world felt the same way Idid. And now I finally did. I feltmore in love at that time than any other in my life.

"Yes." I said the most serious face I had. She looked somewhat relived as she could tell I was real. I pulled at the rainbow puke shirt I had if my cloths were dry. It had been a good twenty minuetes sincethe rain stopped. All that time Lexi and I had been making small talk about different subjests. Like conficts of lives,Shin Makoku, the past All painful for me to even think about. O ket feeling for the necklace in my sure it was there. It was still light out and I had been restin up a bit so it be fine. I could ride alll night and make it there in the morning. Maybe I could take a nap at the right Inever figured out wjy Lexi was headed to Shin Makoku. "Hey Lexi," I started to change again. "why are you heading to Shin Makoku any ways. I knew you said you were trying to start new but as what?"

"Oh I was trying to go into a opening at the castle. Their was a trope that need a trained soldier and I fit that if I remeber correctly it was the maous ex fiance's truope."

"Oh yeah I forgot abotu all very loyle they should be a good fit for you. Hopefully they wont just hang their mouths open like water fall when they see your skill and looks."

"No way I knew I had seen you before. Youre 'that guy'. The one who had the guts to dump his majesty twice. Nice job. So it wasn't anybetter for you. I heard he was a complete fool at first but turned to be stonger than Shionu. And he didn't just rush to you at the sight of you."

I saddled up my horse and mounted him getting ready. Lexi did the same. We started at a nice truot. And continued."Well wedidn't get off to a great start at first. I was the spoiled bratty prince everyone knew aboit. Even after I grew out of the title I was still te spoiled brat. I call his mom a whore he engagaed to me accidentally and After our first adventure toghther I had fallen for him. Of course he was raised on earth so no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't accept out relationship. Only 'friendship'." As the sun began to set I graudually began to slow down. Lexi looked back at mr as I stared out upon the small part of the courty I could see. I almost wanted to scream in rage s I looked and saw the castle, but I knew tha would only make me fit my name I was different and I had finally foumd what was my final love. I coulsd Stay with forever hopefully.

We maged to make it in town ahead of time because of Lexis constant request to speed up. The sun had just started to rise and we were both tired. I had to stop and catch Lexi a few time. She sure did get sleepy fast. She had probably got mor sleep than me in one day then I had in a week. I slowed down my self just wanting to pass put then and ther nut Lexi stopped me thank goodness. I hadn't even noticed we had started up the hill. If I had fallen alsleep I probably would have been hurt pretty bably.

"I'm so tired. I complained lazily. As we finally made it to the top. On a few mor tree and we were there. Istopped right there though. Lexi looked at me annoyed

"Come on wolfram it's only a few more feet you can't make it there."

"Uh it's not that I 'm ahving second thoughts on all of this now. I'm afraid he'll see me again. And that it'll be the same. It's hard to resist When I followed him almost everywhere for three years" Lexi turned back and got closer to pulled my face up to face hers.

" 've got me. I'll haelp you through it. You were able to make my pain go away then I can help you with your." She slowly leaned closer I was surprised at first but then I remebered what I said before I kissed her.'I think I love you. I really have no idea why but you make me feel so free when I'm with you.' As she pulled away I felt myslef forget about Yuuri once again. I felt like I could go and not even notic he's there. "Can we go now?" She asked all t oknowlingly. I just continued on and she folloewed. As we arrived at the gate Dorcoscosseemed surprised.

"Uh your excellency you weren't supposed to arrive until night. Your early and who's this?"

"Icontinued all nightI wanted to be early. And her she's here for my troops. Ihave no intion of stying here longer than intened."

"Wolfram-" Ispoke before she could continue.

"Lexi you knew how I felt. It's okay we'll stay in touch I promise." She looked slightly mad but nodded her haed in agreement. Dorcoscos just looked lost. Igave him a slight glare. "Well are you going to let us in or not?" He flicnhed andopened the gate. We rode in and got off as we neared the stables. Iwas ready to just drop in the hay stack and sleep right there but Lexi mangaged to drag me along inside. It was then 6:00 in the morning I really doubted that yuuri still got up and ran with Conrad and that I could at least ignore him until breakfest. but I was wrong. Just as we were about to walk past Yuuri's room the door openedand out came Yuuri. Iturned around and headed the other way until Lexi grabbed me and turned me back around. Linking arms with me as we continued walking. Yuuri came running towards us. Lexi put on a smile and I rolled my eyes while turning my head until Lexi jerked me back. He still had that goofy smile on his face but he matured.. His hair grew out andd his face was more formed.. He looked more like his maou form than ever. but he still had that childish face of his. He looked surprised but very happy when he saw me.

"Oh Hey Wolfram I didn't expect you to be here until tonight your 's been so long hasn't it. Like seven year right? It really good to see you everones excited that your back. Epesscially Greta and I.I'm sure everyone will be happy that your here for 's the most important meal of the . Oh how rude of me I Yuuri Shibuy the Maoh. but you can call me Yuuri. Hey Wolfram whos the girl your walking around with."" I stood there blank faced that he had maaged to say that in two breaths. Lexi took it for me thank goodness.

"I'm Lexianafeild von Winterdale,but you can call me Lexi. Everyone else dose." SHe smiled and tilted her head to the me to continue.

"Lexi is my partner or as you would put it on earth my girlfriend."Iput on a smile smile. As Yuuri blinked like crazy..

"Like your girlfriend like dating or girl friend like your 'girl friend'?"

"Girlfriend like daing Yuuri." I replied. Lexi placed her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah like girlfriend girlfriend. New relationship. Nothing ."

"I know but I just didn't expect it," Yuuri managed to stutter.

"Yuuri if you wouldn't mind could you please come and wake us up at breakfest We are really tired we traveled allnight to make it here early can we rest?"

"Uh sure when it's breakfest I'll come and get you to. Your in your same room Wolfram. So you should know how to find it."

"Thank you Now come on Lexi." We walked away and went to the bedroom. Getting much need sleep. I woke up feeling much better now that I had finally got some sleep. I tried to stretch but my arms were attachedto something and I couldn't get away.I looked to the side and saw Lexi sleeping peacefully as usual with my arm around her waist. I wanted to wake her up but she just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to ruin that .So I slipped my arms away from her and got up to get ready. It seemed late but it had really only been at least an and bath supplies slipping into the bathroom trying not to make a sound.. I finished bathing and dressing just as I had finished buttoning my shirt. Lexi came in wiht only a small towel. Just barly covering everthing.

"Oh your alredaydress. Phew. I'll be done in a few minutes so just wait for me." Iwent out as she came in. I sart on the bed for a little bit She came out dressed in a silky white dress almost see through going to her knees. Ilooked at her surprised."What I can be sexy when I want to. You haven't seen any of my waredrobe yet. Come on already. I'm hungry again." We walked out and headed to the dining hall. Iopened the door and allowed her in first. Yuuri wasn'y there yet so he must be jus twaking us up mother and everyone else was. Everyone was surprised and I don't just think it was because of me. I pulled Lexi's seat out and acted like a complete gentle man. Apprentaly they caught on fast.

"Wolfram your home." Greta said surprised,b ut I could tell she was over joyed replied wit ha grumpy 'Welcome' and Conrad with a Smile and

"Welcome home Wolfram"

"So Little lord brat got a girlfriend."From Guunter.

A confused Lexi from mother. I was surprised she knew hwe name. So was Lexi.

"Cheri? Is that you?" I stared at them wondering what awas going on.

"Mother what do yu to know each other?"

"Wolfie honey this is Lexi. Remember your little friend from when you were the ball Lexiana?" At that name I stared. The only words I could maage to sutter were

"L-l-lexi-a-ana? Yor Lexiana? What happened?' She looked at me snappishly

"What do you mean what happend? I havent changed that much. My hair dyed it's slef after the incident and got it cut. I ge a few inches and lost my cuteness. Ibecame stale and prudent. Are you happy."

"No not at all! Imean why didn't you tell me you were her? You didn't think it was important.?!

"I'm sorry I didn't rememeber you either with your constant deniale stay that we've never ment before!"

"Thats because you look complelty different!"

"You know what," She gritted "I think I should leave. I'm sorry everyone for our short meeting but farewell." Lexi stood up and began to walk out. I was to much in shock to move. 'I already ruined anohter relationship. Uh I wish I had some wine now.'Just as she opened the door Yuuri stood on the other side wide eyes staring at us in shock. 'Oh great not I have to deal with Yuuri too. I really wish I had got more sleep today.I'm s cranky.'

"Uh I'm sorry about thta I didn't mean to evasedrop or anything but I think I know the problum."

"What?" She treatned dangerously making me and Yuuri flinch.

"I think the two of you are just exahusted and surprised about the sudden information. Yu two probably just need some sleep.I'll wake you two for lucnch so we can discuss some things." Lexi facial expession softened and her shoulders relaxed.

"You know what your Majest I think you right. Wolfram dear would you like to come with?"

"Ilooked at her expression then I looked at her eyes they were beggin for me to go. I smircked and gave a sweet reply.

"Why yess dear just give me a minute I'll catch up." I walked around the table to Greta she looked almost scared to see but she was happy. I whispered in her ear"Greta I promise eihter today or tommrow we'll have some quality time to catch up. I have a few gifts for you. I think you'll enjoy. Ipromise. She looked at me teary eyed and grabbed my neck huggung me. I slowly returned the huig. I had missed her very much and I didn't seem to notice how not growing up with a dad can be. Yuuri is practically always least I had Gwendal and Conrad..She had practically no one.. I broke away from her and smiled

I walked out of their feeling great until Igot to the bedroom and saw Lexi.

I had already shut the door. To prevent anyone from seeing inside. I fell to the floor in shock of who was in front of me and what I saw.

"L-l-lexiana?" Iquestioned scared As I stared at the exact same Lexi I lost that night at the ball. I stared at he cherry red hair hinted all over wit hsmall tents of black. The same dress she made for that special night exactly the same. The whole fit had a heart shaped stappless top in a teal green adorned with small glimmering jewls of ocean blue with a skirt of a light leafy green with layers of thin fril getting lighter and light barely vissible as you reach the end. The skirt had a tree branch reaching out fron the right corner twirling to the edge of the left beautifl grass green jewls haging as leaves giving the impression of the earth barely begining it's bloom..

She walked closer to me and with each step my heart beat faster and images flashed by of the balconey. Laughter then scearms of horror as she fell. Iclosed my eyes and shook my head back and forth. Grabbing my hair thinking Imust be dreaming. How could anyone recover from an accident like that and be left completely unscathed.. She was dead I checked her puls myself. I know.

'This can't be real..." I said shakily to myself.. I felt a pair of hands on my own and I looked up.

"It is Wolfram. I'm real. I'm alive. I'm here. This is not a dream." She leaned closer and planted a light kiss on my lips. I was really doubting everything that was happening but I was getting to used to it .

"So you Lexi right. Not just my imagination. Right?" I asked poking her make sure she wasn't air. She chuckled lightly and gave me a hard pinch on the cheek. "Oww. What was that for?!"

"To show you I'm not air and you're not dreaming. Now come on stand up it's uncomfortable squating in a dress like this." We both gave a smile and laughed a little at it.

"But Lexi," I said as she helped me up.."How diid you cye your hair so fast?"

"Well I never really dyed it. After my incidnt it turned the color it was but if I want I can change it back by getting it wet my hair over.. Werid huh?" She asked looking towards me with a laugh forming in her smile.

"Yeah but remember you naturally like that." She laughed. So this Lexi was Lexiana. I looked down at my feet as we sat on the bad. Icould tell she had look that asked why. "I'm sorry about that night at mothers ball. Ireally didn't mean to we were so were so young you had so much you could have done, and Iruined that all for you. I', so sorry. Please fiorgive me. I didn't mean to knock you down. Ireally didn't.I was just playing around and being follish and I ruined it all. Iruined everything.


End file.
